Vain Is My Middle Name
by Kway100
Summary: After a fight with Popuri,Kai makes a bet that he WILL find another date for the Fireworks Festival! He thinks he's irresistable,but is he really?Will he lose the only friend he has and get in trouble with all the guys? Oh Kai...You stupid boy..Kai vs all
1. I Always Win, My Dear

**Vain Is My Middle Name**

**Chapter One**

**I Always Win, My Dear**

"Oh, Kai," my sweet Popuri laughed, sunshine glinting off her fluffy and curly pink hair," I'm so lucky to have you!" She smiled up at me, her blue, childish eyes sparkling.

I grinned and pulled her close, laying my head atop hers," Popuri...I've told you a thousand times, I'm not yours. You _are_ lucky to be with me though," I sighed.

She grew stiff and pulled away,"W-what?" she stuttered angrily, but tearfully,"But, you kissed me! I thought...I thought we were_ together_?"

I laughed in astonishment," Well, you thought wrong. I kiss a lot of girls," I shrugged. Then the tears came,"Popuri...Women love me! I can't get stuck with just one. " I waved my hand in the air meaningfully.

In a flash, a small hand stung my left cheek and she tumbled up on her toes, off the toasty sand. She marched back towards town, but tripped over a dune due to her carelessness. I bursted in gleeful laughter. "Kai!" she exclaimed, exploding into tears.

I sprinted over to her and kneeled at her side," Yes?" I smirked.

She buried her reddened face in her hands," I hate you, Kai. So much. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" she screamed out of frustration.

I sighed," You don't mean that." I gently stroked her hair.

She smacked me away and rose back up in fury," Don't you dare touch me," she hissed behind clinched teeth.

"I will if I want to," I rebelled, taking her arm and leading her back to the shore. "OW!" I hollered in pain,"REALLY? I can't believe you did that!" The indention of her teeth still burned red on my bronze arm. I let her go and she stormed a good distance away. "Fine, go. I don't need you," I shrugged off.

Her pink eyes turned red with rage," I don't need _you_," she seemed to clarify," I'm the only one who would give you a chance! No girl is ever going to like you here." She scowled.

"Pffth," I sputtered," I could get any girl I wanted." I grinned and flexed my tanned and toned body," Actually, I could have them all."

"Please," she spit, hands on hips," You're so full of yourself! I don't even know what kind of person would like you!" she scoffed.

"Well, apparently you're the kind of person." I smiled deviously," You did want to date me, remember?"

She paused and looked sheepishly, and then went back to her former self," I bet you won't get a date for the Fireworks Festival!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, I will. I bet you won't though."

"Fine, then it's a bet," she glided away, past the brown fence and dusty beach, and onto the brick path into town.

"You were too dumb and flat anyway," I mumbled, casually walking into my Snack Shack.

**-That Evening At the Inn-**

"What happened to you," Gray gasped, walking into our shared space.

I gently held a rag full of ice against my swollen eye. One wrong move and searing pain would jolt through my entire skull.

Cliff, the other (less intelligent) guy I roomed with, giggled," He-haha-Rick...beat him-OOMPFF" I cut him off with a hard blow to the face with my pillow. Who knew the Inn's extremely uncomfortable pillows would come in handy. I glared at Cliff and received another round of laughter from him.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I said thrusting a book at his head.

"HEY! Man, that hurt," he grumbled rubbing his temple.

Gray walked over to his bed and sat down, while Cliff went to the bathroom to inspect his wound. "So, Rick gave you a black eye?" he questioned, taking off his work boots.

"Yeah..." I frowned, crossing my arms. It was hard to see what was going on with only one eye.

He sighed," What did you do this time?"

I shrugged," Nothing really. Popuri and I had a little disagreement. But, it'll all be over soon, when I win the bet."

He nodded," Claire told me about it." He looked unsure.

"How'd she find out," I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Popuri told her," he stated dully.

"Kai! You bruised my whole forehead! How am I supposed to take Ann out like this?" He walked out pointing at an already purple spot on his head.

I chuckled and nodded," That's what you get. Plus, she wouldn't go out with you anyway." I told, stretching out on my cot.

He didn't look swayed," That's what you said to Gray." He scoffed.

I through my arms up in disbelief," How was I supposed to know she had a thing for blue eyes!"

Gray looked amused," I didn't know that."

"Yeah, that's the _only_ reason she like ya.." Gray looked shocked.

"No it's not Gray. She talks about you all the time. In fact...it can become quite uncomfortable talking to her nowadays," he grimaced and turned to me," You're just jealous 'cuz she wasn't into you."

"No I'm not...She was so into me though. You should have seen her face when we met," I grinned," And this one time at the beach, she-"

Gray cut in,"Uhm, you should probably go to the Clinic..Get your eye checked."

Cliff glanced questionably at him and, as if realizing something, nodded vigorously," Yeah, they have medicine that will make it heal faster."

Gray looked at my bad eye," Need any help getting there?"

"Nah," I said, settling back down in the sheets.

"You better go soon..." He added.

Then it hit me! "Oooohhh, I get ya," I winked," Thanks for the help, guys!" I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs, but I forgot my damaged sight and hit a few things along the way. Along the way to make Elli mine. Silly Popuri, I always win.

**-Author's Note-**

**First off, I don't hate Kai, I'll make a sweet lil' fanfic for him later, but this was made esp. for someone else. Secondly, I will finish the other stories, I promise :) Review Please!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I don't own harvest moon or the characters!**


	2. Kai vs Trent

**Vain Is My Middle Name**

**Chapter Two**

**Kai vs. Trent**

"OH!" Elli gasped as I stepped into the sterile smelling clinic. "Kai! What happened?"

"Well," I thought hard for a brave and convincing story. AHA! "I was out in the field, you know the one with all the flowers," she nodded,"And I heard a scream for help, so I ran over to the bridge. Karen had fallen in and was being swept away by the speeding current! I jumped in after her, and pulled her into my arms. Then I had to fight and swim against the violent water-it pushed harder and harder with each step! I finally made to the river's bank and gently sat her on the grass- safe at last! We both lay still and gasped for air, for about 10 minutes. Took all my strength.." I sighed in mock exasperation.

Elli's mouth gaped and her eyes binked with astonishment. She paused,"But, how did you manage to get a black eye?"

I frowned and did my best 'hurt' look,"When Rick found out that I was Karen's saviour instead of him, h-he punched me..in the eye.."

Elii covered her mouth with her petite hands. "You and Rick..never _have_ got along..I just never thought that he'd go that far.."

"Yeah.." I sighed,"I wouldn't talk about it to Karen though...It's been pretty traumatic for her.."

"Of course! I won't say a word!"

I smiled, a sweet, trusting smile,"...Do you know what I was doing in the field today?" I asked not expecting an answer. She looked puzzled,"Picking some flowers for you, of course," I whispered.

Her face flushed and a bright pink glowed upon her cheeks. "I would've brought them, but they washed away with the rest of my things down the river.." I put on my sad, teary-eyed face.

"O-oh..I-it's quite alright! I-I don't need anything!" She stuttered over her flustered words.

"Every beautiful lady needs flowers! Not ony flowers though! Gifts every day," I leaned n the desk, closer to her rosy face. "And you Elli..are very beautiful..breath-taking!"

"Kai." A bored voice cut through the lobby. "I can see you now." Trent. Great timing, Doctor. Just great..

He swished back into his office and I began to follow,"I will return, my dear princess!"

She blushed a deeper shade," Uh..Uhmm.."

"So, what's up Doc'?" I chuckled, plopping down into the comfy chair and spinning it once or twice.

He tossed a tube of medicine at me, which I caught very skillfully, might I add. "Put that on twice a day. Morning and night. It'll be gone by tomorrow." He stated in his cold, unfriendly voice.

"Okay," I said in a chipper tone and got up from my chair.

"Wait, there's one more thing."

"Okay," I groaned turning around," AH!"

Okay, now he had an evil face. EVIL FACE! WHAT THE HECK! "If you flirt with Elli, even once more, I will personally blacken your other eye, and perhaps slip you a drug that will make you very, very sick." The room darkened along with him and the curtains flew, like in a horror movie. "Are we clear."

I laughed nervously,"Heh heh...Very clear! Crystal clear!" And I zoomed out of the office all the way to the clinic's door.

"Sorry, Elli," Trent stood in the doorway, daggers for eyes,"It's not going to work between us." Quickly and to the point, I left, fearing for my life.

"What's wrong with him?" Elli asked concerned.

"I don't know." Trent shrugged, calm as ever, sipping gingerly at his coffee.

"Strange boy.." Elli muttered, piling papers neatly on the desk.

"Mmmhmm," he said smiling, as he went back into his office.

**-Author's Note-**

** I had fun writing about the scary doctor haha R&R More shorts will be coming!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Harvest Moon and its characters belong to Natsume and Marvelous Interactive**


	3. Ricken Strikes Again!

**Vain Is my Middle Name**

**Chapter Three**

**Ricken (Like Rick+Chicken)**

"So, I'm guessing it didn't go as planned," Gray questioned, raising his eyebrows.

I scowled at him,"Uh-huh.. Any more bright ideas?" I slumped onto the bed and felt my swollen eye. It _had _gotten much better since the...fight.

"How about Karen?" He suggested.

"Not a bad idea, my friend," I grinned devilishly. "She'll be falling into my arms in no time.." I suavely acted out.

"I see.." He glanced doubtfully at me. "Well, I'll see you later tonight. I've got a data, sorta.." He waved.

"Go get 'em buddy!" I chuckled as he disdainfully shook his head at me.

**-The Supermarket-**

"Where's Karen?" I asked her father, Jeff.

"She's in the back. You need something?" He asked quizzically.

"Just want to talk," I smiled politely,"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Oh, no no! Not at all! Go right ahead!"

"Thank you, kind sir.." I shuffled past the door and into the back rooms. Hmm.. Which is Karen's...?

I peeked into the first- her parent's room, the second- locked...must be the bathroom, the fourth- a kitchen, so this must be it! I knocked and stepped in, beaming.

"Ello' Karen! Long time no see? I thought we could catch up with a little chat?"

"Uh..Hello? Kai.. What do you want?" She sat on her forest green bed painting her petite toenails purple. How cute..

"To talk to you of course!" I plopped down beside her.

"Careful! You'll make me mess up.." She sighed dabbing at the mispainted place.

"Okay, baby," I winked. "So, what's new?"

She looked wearily at me," I don't know if it's a I_ good_ idea for you to be here right now, Kai. You know-"

"Jeff said it was perfectly A-OK! Don't sweat it!" I stretched out in her comfy bed. Oh, so comfy..

She breathed again, with more frustration,"That's not what I meant! R-"

"It's fine! Whatever it is," I waved,"I'll stay here. I don't care! I just want to spend time with ya'!" I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace.

"Kai I really don't think you should do that.."

"Don't you like my hugs?" I pouted and snuggled closer.

"I-it's not that.."

I snorted," What? Is _Rick_ coming over? Pshh.. I'm not scared of him. He's chicken just like those stupid animals he takes care of.."

"Yes. Rick is coming over," mocked none other than Rick.

"I was here first Rick," I scowled. "Go back to your hens.." I rolled over to my belly and sighed deeply.

He stomped over to the beds' side. My side. "Just go away.." I mumbled into her pillow.

He poked me in the ribcage. Hard. "...I'm getting up..geez. Sorry for my leaving, m'lady," I kissed Rick's woman passionately,"Until next time!"

*SMACK*

I sighed, not so much with pain, but anger. "Thanks, Rick. Get me while my back's turned, I see how it is..." I grumbled, walking out.

"Rick...you shouldn't have done that.."

"KAREN! How could you say that?" I heard from the hallway.

"I like Kai.."

"HOW COULD YOU!" I snickered in victory.

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!"

"..Fine.." I hmphed, leaving the store.

"What happened?" Jeff gasped.

"Look's like you need more of that black eye medicine," laughed Gray walking in from his hot date.

"Yeah, yeah..." I frowned. "I'm NOT going back to the doctor.."

"Why? Something happen?" he grinned.

I frowned deeper.

He chuckled," I'm sorry... Claire told me.. Haha.."

"It's all just bad luck.. And jealous bachelors.."

"What are they so jealous of," he smiled.

"All this!" I posed quite sexily.

"Ah..huh.. Well, better luck next time.."

"Yeah I hope so..Night."

"Night." He clicked off the light.

I knew what I'd do tomorrow... The next alternative...

Ann.

**-Author's Note-**

**Poor Rick... ^^ Always being bother by Kai..**  
><strong>Cliff madness to come! <strong>

**-Disclaimer-**

**Made espc. for Dext!**  
><strong> Harvest Moon and characters belong to natsume and marvelous interactive<strong>


	4. No More In Town

**Vain Is My Middle Name**

**Chapter Four**

**No More From the Town**

"Good morning, Mary!"

"Oh! Good morning, Kai." She smiled sweetly, turning to face me, piles of books in hand.

"Let me get those for you," I snagged her load and sat them gently on her desk. "There you are!"

She giggled,"Thank you very much! Is there anything you need?"

"Actually.. I'd like a book."

"Well," she laughed,"This _is _a library.. What kind of books are you interested in?"

"Hmmm... What kind do _you_ like?" I asked, leaning across the desk closer to her.

"U-uhm.. R-romance..Usually.. B-but, you wouldn't l-like that.." She stammered at my hotness.

I grinned,"I'd like to get to know you more, Mary.." I rested my hand upon hers,"How about we go for a walk? That would be nice, huh?"

"O-oh.. I don't know about that... H-here is some b-books you would probably like..." She sat some action-packed comic books and a few interesting anime on the counter.

"Those _do_ look nice.." I was distracted,"But, I'd rather spend time with you!"

"K-Kai.."

"No! Don't say a word! I know your flattered to be my date!" I grinned. She was speechless! I briskly picked her up and cradled her easily in my arms. Her face turned a bright pink,"P-put me down!"

I chuckled and walked us outside,"Aw..Mary your so cute.."

"Kai?"

I bumped into Jack, nearly dropping the girl. "Good thing I'm so strong," I winked," Or you might've been in some serious trouble.." I laughed joyfully.

I turned my attention back to Claire's brother," Yeah, Jack? Need something?"

"Er, yeah... Could you put my _fiance_ down..Please? We have some wedding things to go over.." He grinned sheepishly.

I twitched,"...WHAT?" I snarled,"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO MENTION THAT? ARGGGAAA!" I dropped her roughly and walked back to the Inn. "Stupid, stupid, stupid girl..."

"Er..Good luck on finding a date, Kai!" Jack chipperly yelled.

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW?"

"Claire told me.."

Claire.

Claire.

Claire.

Blech..

"Gray! I am sick and tired of this! SICK AND TIRED!" I yelled, crashing into our room.

"What happened.." He sighed.

"Did you know that Mary is getting _married_?"

"Yep.."

"Wait. Don't say it.. Claire."

"Actually, no. Jack told me.."

"Well isn't that just.. peachy!"

"Well..There are plenty of girls around.." He started.

"I guess I'll have to put out all of my charm on Ann.." I mumbled,"I hope she can handle it.."

"Kai..Cl-"

"See ya, Gray.. Wish me luck!" I rushed out the door. *SLAM*

"Ohhh.. Cliff's going to be so ticked off.." Gray shook his head.

"Why hello, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" I hugged Ann tightly from behind,"You smell so good today! But, you always do! Have I ever mentioned how you'd make a great wife?"

"What do you want," she sighed, dropping the bread dough and wiping her hands off.

"Too much?"

"A little.."

"I just adore you! Sorry, I just can't help myself," I smiled flirtatiously.

"Uh-huh... Are you sure you don't want something?"

"Well..There is one thing.."

She smiled and rested her palms on her hips,"I figured..What is it? Do you want me to cook for you?"

"No," I quickly pulled her close in a very, if I do say so myself, embrace,"I want you.." I kissed her softly, but then more passionately and harsher, for that extra finesse.."

I pulled away and grinned proudly at her, she was dazed from my expertise.

"D-don't do that.._that_ again.." She tried to regain her breath.

I frowned,"Didn't you like it?"

"Cliff's a _much_ better kisser than you, Romeo."

I heard a snicker from behind,"Now, if you'll excuse us..Ann and I have some much needed time together."

"Gah! It's always someone..Have fun sucking face, _Cliff_.. I don't need you anyway Ann."

I heard Ann giggle and Cliff chuckle. "WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT ANN KISSING? NOT IN MY INN!" Doug bellowed. I heard the sounds of breaking objects and laughed..

He got what he deserved..

"KAI!" Oh no.. "DID YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER AGAINST HER WILL?"

I sighed,"This is just not my week.." I was getting used to pain though, that could be a good skill to have..

**-Author's Notes-**

**Yay for more! I LOVE writing this story! R&R please!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Made espc. for Dext!**  
><strong> Harvest Moon and characters belong to natsume and marvelous interactive<strong>  
><strong>Pic is not mine, belongs to owner on PhotoBucket<strong>


	5. Fresh Meat

**Vain Is My Middle Name**

**Chapter Five**

**Fresh Meat**

"Where are you going?" I rolled onto my stomach and glared at my roommate, who was putting on his "nice clothes". They looked about as drab as all his other outfits..

"It's Thursday," he rose an eyebrow.

"...Aaannndd..?" I rolled my eyes.

Gray sighed and fixed that yellow thing he wears around his neck," Kai.. We do this every week. Every Thursday I go to the Valley.

"I don't recall." I muttered, stretching out and getting comfortable for another manly man cat-nap.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I jerked straight up," Can I go?"

He was silent.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAASSEE!" I begged. "Don't make me get on my knees, because I will!"

"I don't know... Clair-"

"Man, I have been hit in the eye _three_ times, have had my life threatened _twice_ and Doug hit me in the head with a full wine bottle! Just for once, think of someone else besides yourself.." I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip and tearing up. Gray was such a sucker, hehe.

"O..okay.. But, please, be g-"

"I'll be on my best behavior," I shouted, grinning widely. "In fact, I'll go get things ready right now! Since I'm a nice person, I'll even pick Claire up," I grimaced. Grabbing my shirt, I flew out the door, a brilliant plan already working in my head.

"Gray," Cliff mumbled from the doorway, toothbrush in mouth," That was probably the dumbest thing you ever did."

"I know.."

The good things about going: 1) No one knew who I was, so I had a good rep for now. 2) They've never experienced my charms and mystical abilities. 3) There were so many to choose from!

"Where are we going first, Gray!" I excitedly spoke loudly.

He looked sternly at me," I'm going to get some lunch from Ruby. Claire and I are going to have a picnic at the pond. So.."

"Just tell me where all the girls are," I whispered, glancing side to side.

He sighed warily and pulled out a small map," Okay, Nami lives here in the Inn. Muffy works at the bar."

"Oh," I winked," Bar girl.."

Gray frowned, unamused," Yeah.. Lumina lives in the Romana Mansion and the Witch Princess lives next to her in their shed."

"That sounds like a real weirdo."

He rolled his eyes," Up in the mines we have Flora. She is an archeologist."

"Smart girls.. Pshhh.. Easy."

"Ughh..." he stared at me," Are you finished with your commentary yet?"

"I'll be good. And quiet."

"Okay, on the 255th floor of the mine there is a sleeping princess, Keria. Celia lives at Vesta's Farm. In the Goddess Pond, we have the Harvest Goddess. And in Darryl's basement, there's a mermaid. Leia I think.."

"M-mermaid?" My eyes sparkled.

"Yep, have fun." He started to leave.

"No, WAIT! Tell me what the mermaid likes!"

"Ah, I don't know," he shrugged,"Fish?"

Good thing I'm an expert angler.

"Hello, Mr. Daryll." I had knocked on the strange man's door, and he opened it after the first knock.

He stared and frowned, his black, explosion of hair plastered against his face with sweat, but said nary a word.

"I'd like to see your mermaid." I nodded and acted very professional, if I do say so myself.

*SLAM*

"Hey! Come on! Just a few minutes," I banged on the door. "I'll...make you a scientific offer you can't turn down!"

The door creaked open slightly, and a scary, large, blood-shot eye peeped out.

"I have something you could experiment on.." I thought, as the door opened another inch. "One of my..er, friends has an interesting test subject.."

The madman opened the door halfway now, revealing a trashy, smelly room filled with lab equipment, distorted creatures in jars, and bottles of pink ooze.. Maybe I should have went for the farm girl..

"I could bring you a cow." I nodded slowly.

His mouth gaped open," A cow?" He screeched,"A COW?"

"Er, yes. A young, healthy, black and white female cow." I scratched my head. I have failed..! No.. I really wanted to see a fish-person..

"COME IN, COME IN!" He cackled maniacally. "I finally get revenge on those foul beasts.." He muttered, barely audible.

"Good, good," I said in my British accent," Where is she, mm?"

"Down that hatch," he waved off, walking towards a table covered in crumbled, illegible and blank papers.

"Okay," I shrugged, opening the heavy metal piece.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a small kitchen, which was surprisingly clean, and a large bathtub. A purple fin swished around and in and out of the water.

I walked up to it and leaned on its edge, resting my hands on the cool ceramic. "Hello?"

A pretty, little head stared up at my, frightened. Her eyes were bright purple and her hair a seaweed green. Not bad. "Can you speak?" I pronounced loudly.

She frowned," I'm not deaf.."

"Oh! Yay! You can," I grinned. "I'm Kai, and I know your Leia. Nice to meet you and all that jazz."

"O-okay.." She titled her head.

"I brought you something," I smiled sweetly, digging into my pocket.

She edged closer and studied me.

"A big, fat fish!" I exclaimed. "You have no idea how long this took," I pretended to be worn out," If it wasn't for my extremely large, muscular arms and ripped abs, you wouldn't have received my excellent gift. Aren't you special.." I winked.

She careful took the animal and let it float beside her in the water. "You know it's... dead, right?"

"Uh-huh."

We sat silent for a few minutes, the only sound was the splashing water.

"So. Do you like me? I can't really hug you or anything, I don't like to get wet." I frowned.

"Yeah."

"Good." I grinned," So you'll go with me to the Fireworks Festival?"

"Uh-huh."

I grinned devilishly to myself. Hahahahahaha.. "So.. When..er, how will I get you there?"

"Where?" she looked innocently up at me.

"To Mineral Town's beach?"

"..When?"

"Oh..in like a week?"

"Oh." She paused. "I can't go."

"WHAT YOU JUST SAID YOU COULD!"

"Daryll's letting me go back home to Atlantis tonight," she clapped her hands joyfully.

"Of course," I spat, walking back upstairs. "Mermaids are stupid," I muttered walking out of the weird "house".

"Part fish. What did you expect?" The crazy, black-haired man laughed evilly.

-Author's Note and Disclaimer-

I know its been awhile, but life has been crazy and well, busy lately! Updates will most likely be slow (thanks to AP and College classes, as well as, CALCULUS!) but if you get tired of reading, check out my other HM stories or my RF ones!

Harvest moon and characters belong to MMv and Natsume


	6. Beach Day

Vain Is My Middle Name

Chapter Six

Beach Day!

So the mermaid didn't work out. Bummer.

"Oh, well," I sighed," On to the next one..." I walked down the scientist's long winding path and onto the main road. I go could go to the beach. Girls in bikinis.. Back to town... Boring. Girls..in bikinis... Or towards the other farm.. Girls...

"To the beach we go!" I bellowed excitedly, skipping happily to the sandy land.

The beaches shore wasn't as busy as Mineral Town's. Couples sat on bright beach towels, kids ran around here and there, but there really wasn't many here.. Darn..

"Let's see.." I scanned the beach for one of the ladies Gray listed. Sitting on a seaweedy rock, far off on the beach's edge sat a red-headed girl. And standing in the beaches cool waves stood a small golden-brown-haired girl..

"I have always had a thing for red-heads.." I debated. Red head it is! I smiled and pulled my fitting black V-neck off, tossed it to the side and slipped my sandals off. I casually shuffled through the warm sand to the rock piles, where my girl awaited me.

"Hello," I smiled, sitting on a rock across from her.

She glanced at me, but then turned back towards the ocean, nodded and stared deeply at the dark waters.

"I'm Kai," I ginned.

She didn't even look my way this time,"Nami."

"That's a pretty name," I put myself into her view and smiled a sexy smile once more.

Not even a blush.

"Do you need something," she sighed, and pushed a wavy lock of hair aside.

"Just wanted to talk to a pretty girl," I beamed.

"Ah-ha.." She raised a thin brow, and her blue eyes humored me. "What do you really want?"

"Just a chat.."

"No, really," she frowned slightly.

"You," I winked.

She smirked," I think we both know you would prefer a prettier girl than me, and you're not my type. I like intelligent men, not arrogant fools."

"Ouch," I grinned," So, that's a no, huh?"

With a small chuckle, she picked up her small, tan rucksack, dusted the sand off her plaid shirt and bleach white shorts and walked off.

"Well then," I sat a moment,"On to the next."

The pretty, petite girl sat calmly in the cool waves, sifting her fingers through the wet sand.

"Hello," I plopped down in the water next to her and smiled wide.

"Hi," she smiled back, golden eyes shining. Finally, a nice one!

"Kai," I extended my hand to her.

"Oh," she blushed," I'm Lumina, pleased to meet you.."

"That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady," I stated, trying to be casual, yet still be romantic. I edged closer to her, and wrapped my tanned, muscular arm around her back. She blushed deeper, smiled, edged closer..

"You seem like an interesting girl.. So are you busy today?" I smiled suggestively.

"No, not at all," she dropped my gaze," did you have something in mind?"

"Well I thought we could spend some time together, you probably haven't heard but I am a very awesome guy, fun, the best kisser," I winked," and-"

"Hey, buddy, what do you think you're doing?" I turned to face a skinny, tan blonde headed guy, wearing gold jewelry and, from the look of it, clothes from the 60's or 70's..

"Something important," I scowled and resumed my list of attractive traits.

"Hey," the guy tapped me on the back.

"What?" I gritted between my flawless teeth," Can't you see this girl is hot, she likes me, and things might be going good? I might-"

"Dude, she's like 15," he laughed.

"What?" I feel dirty, dirty, dirty.. IM A PEDO!

"Uh, yeah.. She's into me too," he winked. "I don't blame her though, women are attracted to my tan, muscular bode, amazing personality, perfect smile and wavy, golden hair, y'know. You don't know how hard it is to be irresistible.." He grinned and walked towards the girl.

"Rock!" she swooned and clung to his side.

I stared. "Well, how old are you?"

"25," he grinned cockily.

"That's just as bad as me?" I scrunched my expression in disgust.

"Yeah, but I don't care," he shrugged, and continued down towards the rocks,"Come on, Lumina."

"Okay," she followed like a puppy," Bye, Kai.." She waved nonchalantly.

"Bye.." Wow, like the kid would pick him over me. I am definitely better than that. Geez, what's wrong with this town!

"I need a shower," I mumbled unpleasantly.

Bad, bad luck. I groaned again with the thought. I'm just having an off day.. Week.. Surely one of these freaks will fall for me, I mean, it's just pure craziness that eight have resisted my charms..

**-Disclaimer-**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS, MMV AND NATSUME DO! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
